The Club
by It's me. Calico
Summary: Mereka bilang Seirin adalah kumpulan 'bawah', alias bottom (warning: singkat & ngebut)


Mereka bilang kami adalah kumpulan makhluk cantik.  
Apapun yang kami perbuat selalu terlihat manis.  
Dan mereka juga bilang kami adalah kumpulan 'bawah'.  
Harus di-claim agar tidak ada yang mengambil kami.

Karena kami adalah Seirin!

**.**

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**The Club © ****Calico Neko**

**Enjoy & feedback, please!**

**.**

**Nomor 4 : Hyuga Junpei.  
**Kapten berkacamata dan penganut tsundere kelas semi-sadis. Maksudnya adalah dia tak tanggung-tanggung bila harus membentak atau memukul. Kadang tersipu malu sambil berteriak "Tidak!", terkadang berkata mantap dan memberi pengarahan. Singkat kata, dia ini 50:50.  
Mibuchi Reo adalah yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, bahkan secara terang-terangan menyebutnya sebagai "Outoto-ku sayang, hunny bunny sweety~". Pantang mundur pantang kalah, laki-laki yang terkadang agak melambai ini terus menggempur barrier yang terpasang rapat di sekitar hati sang Junpei-chan.  
Sayang, Hyuga Junpei hanya terlahir untuk mencintai bakat bermain basketnya, bukan personaliti seorang Reo. Dan kemungkinan sang pelatih.

.

**Nomor 5 : Izuki Shun.  
**Manis, banyak tingkah, garing kriuk kriuk, bermata onix tajam menusuk, dan penikmat puisi dan pantun tingkat akut. Sering kali berusaha melucu namun selalu gagal, sampai-sampai entah sudah berapa kali sang kapten ingin mengirimnya ke matahari.  
Bisa dikatakan dia ini laku. Mulai dari Moriyama si penggoda tingkat ulung namun sering gagal, Hayama sang berisik bergingsul yang terkadang doyan menyindir, Mayuzumi si datar penyuka makhluk mungil berwajah unyu, sampai Takao, elang berbeda spesies yang ditemukan setelah saling tatap mata.  
Sayang, Izuki Shun adalah seorang polos dan positif thinking tingkat sejati. Sebanyak apapun yang menyatakan cinta pasti akan dibalas "Aku juga suka kamu", tanpa pernah mengerti makna sebenarnya. Ini juga salah satu penyebab dia punya banyak 'atas'.

.

**Nomor 6 : Koganei Shinji.  
**Kalau menyangkut dirinya, yang terbayang pertama kali adalah kucing. Dengan bibir membentuk huruf w, dia adalah pengendali mood, selalu berusaha memberi keceriaan walau dia sendiri dalam keadaan terpuruk. Senyum teman-temannya adalah yang utama.  
Bila menyangkut dirinya, agak sulit untuk mencocokkan dia dengan seseorang. Si meow-boy terlalu dekat dengan Mitobe, sahabat sebatin. Namun ... bagaimana dengan lagi-lagi Mibuchi yang pernah mengatai dirinya si wildcat, kucing liar penuh keterampilan, licin, penameng diri yang kuat? Ya, Mibuchi cukup tertarik dengannya.  
Sayang, Koganei Shinji tidak pernah melirik sebab yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran hanyalah Seirin.

.

**Nomor 7 : Kiyoshi Teppei.  
**Berjiwa setengah kebapakan setengah kekakakan. Seorang tokoh yang pernah mengalami cedera serius yang tidak akan menyerahkan anak-anak kesayangannya pada sembarang orang. Motto hidup adalah 'Langkahi dulu mayatku. Namun begitu, mayatku akan kembali hidup dan menghantui hidupmu', jadi jangan pernah tertipu oleh senyum ramah dan kata-kata sayangnya.  
Berhubung dia bertubuh besar, bahkan dikatakan memiliki tangan yaoi yang entah apa maksudnya, maka para pengincar juga adalah para raksasa, yaitu sesama tukang makan Murasakibara serta Eikichi. Bayangkan Kiyoshi seranjang dengan salah satunya, setiap hari pasti membeli ranjang dan kasur baru.  
Sayang, walau memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang yang berlipat pada semua, di hati Kiyoshi Teppei hanya akan tertanam para kekasihnya di Seirin.

.

**Nomor 8 : Mitobe Rinnosuke.  
**Bermata sayu namun lembut. Tipe kakak laki-laki yang akan dan patut terus dikejar bahkan hingga ke liang kubur. Jago masak, pintar, perhatian, sifat ibu plus bapak terpatri permanen pada dirinya, tipe suami idaman yang tak begitu tampan namun pastinya mampu membuat siapa pun jatuh cinta.  
Salah satu korban daya pikatnya adalah Murasakibara. Tidak banyak yang tahu memang, namun si penyuka segala jenis kudapan ringan, menengah, maupun berat ini pernah menyatakan akan menikahi si raven hanya karena pernah memberikannya bekal makanannya ketika si kembaran titan tersebut jatuh kelaparan. Food aims him to love, berharap di masa depan Mitobe akan menyambut kedatangannya di depan pintu rumah, hanya tertutupi apron pinggang dan ditemani makanan lezat.  
Sayang, Mitobe Rinnosuke terlalu penyayang. Dia tidak akan pernah mau kalau hanya memasaki satu orang. Dia ingin membagi cinta dan kehangatan secara merata pada semua.

.

**Nomor 9 : Tsuchida Satoshi.  
**Si pemilik mata sipit ini dapat dikatakan sebagai makhluk termanusiawi di Seirin. Tidak banyak tingkah, bicara seperlunya, cuek namun perhatian di saat bersamaan, pintar. Singkat kata, dia ini merata ke ats dalam segala hal.  
Sayang, Tsuchida Satoshi punya kisah berbeda di antara rekan Seirin sebab dia adalah satu-satunya yang sudah memilki kekasih. Dan apakah perlu disampaikan kalau kekasihnya itu berjenis kelamin perempuan? Ya, tepat sekali. Jadi bagi siapa pun yang menginginkan dirinya, bersainglah dengan cara yang sehat untuk melengserkan sang kekasih.  
Kasihan, karena fakta menyakitkan ini, Tsuchida Satoshi sering mendapat pelampiasan emosi dan kecemburuan para penikmat MxM.

.

**Nomor 10 : Kagami Taiga.  
**Si hobi makan, pemilik senyum penuh semangat, koki handal idaman para 'yang tidak bisa masak', bertubuh besar namun berotak lumayan kecil. Butuh pensil yang dibuatkan oleh Midorima untuk membuatnya mendapat nilai di atas cukup.  
Perihal 'atas-bawah', dia termasuk laku keras, bahkan memiliki klub harem sendiri. Tidak dapat dijabarkan satu persatu, namun salah satu yang sering berlalu lalang mencari perhatian sang harimau adalah Aomine. Mulai dari ajak one on one, memberikan sepatu basket secara cuma-cuma, termasuk pura-pura menginap padahal saat larut akan mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar pemilik apartemen untuk memberinya kecupan selamat tidur.  
Sayang, Kagami Taiga mirip Izuki, baik hati namun polos. Bila ada yang menyatakan cinta, dia akan menanggapi dengan kalimat andalan "Terima kasih" serta tampang bingung lalu kembali mengajak one on one dengan semangat. Butuh kesabaran setinggi langit untuk menghadapinya.

.

**Nomor 11 : Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Si hantu mantan klub hebat Teiko. Pecinta milkshake tingkat akut sampai-sampai pada taraf menganggapnya sebagai narkoba. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau di balik paras cantik, tubuh wangi seperti perempuan, tubuh kecil, dan mimik datar, dia ini sebenarnya seorang sadis sejati. Tipe ultimate 'bawah' yang justru berperan sebagai pengendali permainan. Sabuk sebagai cambuk tak tanggung-tanggung dia pakai bila si 'atas' tidak jinak.  
Pengincar dirinya seabrek, semua kalau dapat dikatakan. Seperti si pangeran bergunting, si blonde manja, lalu megane-kun penyuka ramalan, raksasa ungu maniak cemilan, sahabat masa kecil, si preman yang mengganti model rambut, si preman tsundere, si banyak tingkah berbelah rambut tengah, si pinky pengobservasi, kemudian the new prototype asal Rakuzan dan si Papa jangkung asal luar negeri, bahkan kalau boleh dimasukkan pun adalah sesama Seirin.  
Sayang, semua ditolak. "Karena yang ada dalam pikiran dan hatiku saat ini hanyalah basket. Dan milkshake. Kecuali kalau kamu dapat menyuplaiku milkshake sepanjang hidupku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan."

.

**Nomor 12 : Furihata Kouki.  
**Mudah gemetar ketakutan, sampai pada taraf tidak berani menatap mata lawannya. Si chihuahua ini juga mudah gugup dan cemas serta terjatuh karena terlilit kaki sendiri, sehingga sering menampilkan muka takut plus malu yang justru seperti mengizinkan untuk digrepe-grepe. 'Kembaran' Sakurai bertipe normal, berada di barisan rata-rata yang selamat karena beruntung.  
Kasihan, hanya karena pertemuan super singkatnya, dia sering menjadi subjek yang dipojokkan oleh sang emperor merah, yang disebut banyak orang sebagai Akashi titisan setan. Double kasihan semenjak kemunculan Mayuzumi, yang pada awal cerita menganggapnya tidak dapat diandalkan, namun pandangan berubah kilat menjadi ketertarikan hanya karena berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.  
Sayang, Furihata Kouki dengan terbata namun tegas akan berkata "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ingatkah teman-teman kalau Furihata akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang disukainya bila berhasil menjadi nomor satu pada suatu hal? Dia ini masih suka perempuan, kawan.

.

**Nomor 13 : Fukuda Hiroshi & Nomor 15 : Kawahara Koichi.  
**Sangat disayangkan sebab tidak banyak kamera maupun goresan pena yang mengabadikan keduanya. Namun, bisakah dikatakan kalau keduanya itu adalah remaja lelaki biasa saja? Alias normal seprti murid SMA lainnya? Yang suka nongkrong di tempat makan siap saji sampai malam, menyewa ruang karaoke selama sejam untuk kemudian ditambah satu jam lagi, menggoda perempuan lewat kalau sedang tidak sendirian, dan menolong teman sekuat tenaga tanpa pamrih? Ya, mari kita anggap keduanya seperti itu.  
Yang jelas, ayo doakan bersama agar Fukuda Hiroshi dan Kawahara Koichi mendapat sorotan yang lebih banyak lagi. Dan pastinya agar mereka juga punya 'atas' yang dapat mengendalikan mereka agar para penikmat MxM mendapat variasi asupan.

.

**Nomor 16 : Tetsuya #2 a.k.a Nigou.  
**Vertebrata berbulu dan berekor ini jelas tidak boleh ketinggalan. Ceria, senang bermain, lucu, membuat gemas, tipe penggoda nan nakal. Maskot kesayangan tim Seirin.  
Berhubung dia berbeda spesies, maka berbeda pula perannya dalam hubungan. Ya, Nigou adalah 'atas', kawan, jangan salah sebut kalau tidak ingin dikejar lalu digigitnya.  
Siapakah mereka? Pertama adalah Kagami, si harimau yang sering menjadi kejaran cinta kasihnya. Lalu Midorima, si kelinci yang bahkan gerobaknya sudah ditandai (baca: dipipisi). Dan terakhir adalah Sakurai, si jamur yang berhasil sang puppy jinakkan sehingga selalu membungkuk memohon setiap bertemu.  
Walau kecil, jangan pernah menganggapnya kecil. Kitakore!

.

**Coach : Aida Riko.  
**Bila ada pemain, tentu ada pelatih, bukan?  
Agak tomboy, berambut pendek sedikit di atas bahu, ramah namun agak galak di saat bersamaan. Tipe gadis penyayang dan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Kelemahan namun justru menjadi nilai plus adalah dia yang tidak pernah mau kalah ataupun mengalah. Baginya, segala sesuatu harus diusahakan hingga titik darah penghabisan, baru boleh menangis.  
Seperti para pemain, satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarga Seirin ini juga adalah 'bawah', kalau kata gugel istilahnya adalah femme. Lalu siapa para 'atas'? Alias para butchi?  
Pertama adalah Momoi. Tidak peduli usia lebih muda setahun, si rambut permen karet terkadang lebih galak daripada sang pelatih. Dan kedua adalah si bule bernama Alex yang dulu pernah memberinya ciuman tepat di bibir.  
Sayang, walau masih samar sepertinya Aida Riko tengah menyukai sang kapten berkacamata. Dia sepertinya belum dan tidak akan melirik sesama jenisnya. Dan sampai Seirin menang, jangan harap dia menerima cinta siapa pun.

**.**

**.**

Mereka bilang kami adalah kumpulan makhluk cantik.  
Apapun yang kami perbuat selalu terlihat manis.  
Dan mereka juga bilang kami adalah kumpulan 'bawah'.  
Harus di-claim agar tidak ada yang mengambil kami.

Karena kami adalah Seirin!

Sayang, kami tidak dapat dipecah begitu saja.  
Kalian liat sendiri kata 'sayang' pada profil singkat kami, kan?

Jadi, siapakah 'bawah'mu?

Dan sudah siapkah kalian menerima segala risiko?

.

_©cnbdg1208141924_


End file.
